


Milk

by YaoiBatman



Series: Drink Up 'Verse [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is thoroughly disgusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

"What are you-" Luke cut himself off; surprised, even though he should not be, that his girlfriend could still level him speechless on the daily bases.

Rory raised her eyebrows, breaking the seal off the container before sparing him a questioning glance over the table. "Yes, dear?"

"You know there is milk in the frig." Luke made the point of bringing the half gallon of one percent out and into viewing range of his favorite person. "I just bought it yesterday."

She nodded, "I like this better."

Luke stared in disgusted as the most beautiful women he knew poured coffee creamer onto her cereal.


End file.
